Out Of The Mist
by MysteriousMiss98
Summary: Scarlett & Rhett after they leave Ballyhara. While staying in a hotel scarlett has a nightmare that breaks her heart and terrifies her more then any nightmare sges ever had, and when rhett finally wakes her up he makes her a promise shell never forget. Set after Scarlett mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy
**A/N: i own nothing & no money was made becouse of this story, simply written for enjoyment, also this is my first fan fic so bear with me.**

Out of the mist

They got into a hotel in Trim late that night. Cat was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open as Scarlett carried her to her bed. The hotel room was nice, it came with 2 bedrooms, the main one for Scarlett & Rhett & the other for Cat. Scarlett opened the door to her room then gently put her in her bed & tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead. Moonlight shined through the window hitting Scarletts face as she smiled. "Thank you" whispering with relief, more to herself than anyone else. She was thanking Cat for how much shes changed her, all these years never realising and never growing up up until Cat came along. Her beloved daughter truly made her a better person and now she has a family, _her_ family back. Thinking this standing over her daughters bed Rhetts arms reached around her waist, smiling at both his beautiful wife and daughter. Remembering how tired they were he whispered in scarletts ear. "I think its time we get some rest my pet", she nodded and quietly followed him out of Cats bedroom. They laid in bed, Scarletts head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her as they both fell asleep.

 _Then the mist came, and she had began to feel terribly hungry, tired, scared, but also a weird feeling of saddness was coming over her. She looked ahead to see a tall figure standing in the distant sun light, "Rhett" she called out running to him, he mustve been the thing she was trying to find all these years! Knowing this made her feel safe as she got up to him, his back facing her almost as if he hadnt heard her calling out to him. She looked to her right and sawl the atlanta house that had been their hell hole for over 6 years but chose to ignore it, that part of her life was gone now and she had no intention of going back. Forgetting the house & turning her attention to rhett She ran her finger gently down his spine causing him to turn around and wnen he turned gave her an angry glare. She didnt understand what was wrong. She tried to lightly touch his arm to comfort him, but he grabbed hold tight and twisted it nearly breaking it. She was in pain & scared "Rhett stop!" _

_She pleaded. He let go and gave off his sarcaistic smile."oh my pet, ypu didn't think i had meant what i said, did you?" She looked confusingly at him._

 _"Oh come now Scarlett, you really think i would come back after how you treated me? After being the god awful wife you were? Saying im the one that killed Bonnie knowing you didn't give a damn about her in the first place! You know i never truly loved Anne, but she was still better a wife than you ever could be, and would have been a way better mother as well. God only knows how Bonnie would've turned out with you as a mother."_

 _She was paralyzed by his words, breathing hard she tried to speak. "Bu-, but Rhett wha-" it felt like she was suffocating. Rhett ignored this & kept talking. "And you see that's why im here my pet, to save Cat from.. From a life with you" he was satisfied with how much he was hurting her. Cat peered out from behind Rhett, holding on to his pant leg. Scarlett was sobbing. it felt as if someone was slowly taking pieces of her heart from her. _

_She got a sudden burst of anger that ran through her veins and she yelled louder then she ever had before."YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! She was mine before she was ever, ever yours! Ill kill you i will i swear it!" He gripped his hand tightly around her neck and pushed her up against the brick wall. She tried to fight off his grip but was helpless as He growled ."If you ever say a thing like that again i will break your neck." Her fear cloaked the anger in her eyes as she fought for air._

 _"Rhett" she gasped. He loosened his grip and regained his composure. She was crying, her heart had shattered. "Rhett you promised" . He laughed at her with a devilish grin and kneeled down at her, looking into her sad eyes._

 _"I guess that's what makes us so alike my dear, our ability to break promises, vows and such, among a few other things." He straightened out his suit and stood straight. "Now i believe its time for me and Cat to leave, somewhere where you will not beable to find us, and this time we will not be returning. Hmm, maybe it would've been better if you would've died during Cats birth, this wouldn't be painful for you if you had." He kneeled down to her since she had fallen to the ground as her legs felt to wobbly to stand. He lifted her chin to look at him, tears pouring down her face. "I guess this is goodbye my darling." He left with Cat , she tried too pull them back as they were fading away but she couldn't. She was screaming as everything turned to black._

During the beginning of her dream Rhett could feel her tossing & turning viciously, beginning to moan & cry mumbeling words he could barely hear. "Rhett" or "no" or "you cant". Rhett tried shaking her shoulders, "Scarlett, Scarlett wake up, wake up" in that calm reassuring he had when her nightmares toulk over her. He even tried gently smacking her cheeks but she couldn't get out of it.

He was worried, "Shes never had a dream like this before" he thought to himself. She started to make a loud cry and he began to hold her in his arms tightly gently kissing her cheek. He wanted to take all her nightmares away, how can he protect her if he can't take away the fear in her mind? She woke up screaming, gasping for air, crying and she couldn't stop, She hadnt fully realized it was just a dream & that she was in Rhetts arms.

"Scarlett!" He yelled, beginning to realize where she was he soothed his voice."Scarlett breathe, honey im here, nothing can hurt you anymore." He held her close, keeping her head in his chest. She was still sobbing, gripping his chest as if she was gripping for her life, "she's normally calmed down by now" he thought, worried how bad this dream effected her.

"Shh, Scarlett! Scarlett darling its alright i promise." It was hard, his poor wife, the love of his life so haunted by a dream he couldn't do anything about.

Oh how she needed him! She could finally speak still having tears dripping down her cheeks. "Rhett it was awful! I had, i had finally found that thing that was in the mist, it was you, & i just began to feel so safe as i finally reached you but.." Rhett was smiling on the inside, "she finally felt safe" he thought.

She spoke again "but then you turned around, you just looked so angry and i tried to comfort you but then.." She could feel the tears rising in her eyes again."but then what honey?"hugging her even tighter then before. "But then you forced me away telling me these awful things, saying you never meant what you said, that you'd never come back to an awful wife like me and that Anne was better then i ever was as a wife and mother"

Rhett felt a lump in his throat, just seeing how upset she was over that, how much him being with Anne had hurt her hurt him more v then she could ever know. "Then you said" sobbing, much harder now "that i never gave a damn about bonnie in the first place, and that you were taking Cat away to save her from me, saying id never beable to find you again, you even pushed me into the wall saying you'd break my neck, i tried to stop you from leaving but i couldn't, oh Rhett you even said that i should've died giving birth to cat."

She was crying hard as rhetts mind raced, "dear god, of course she was shaken up by such an awful nightmare, it probably would've torn her heart out if it could." "shh, oh my dear darling girl. I'm sorry i couldn't protect you from that Scarlett." She looked down crying. "Oh rhett promise me, you have to promise me you won't run off again. I know I've been a terrible wife to you before, but i have grown so much since then, and Rhett i, i just can't let go of you again. It had hurt me so much when you walked away last time. Oh I would just die doing it again"

Tears rushed down her face, Rhett whiped them away. He held her tight with misty eyes, he never could've guessed that she would be this hurt. he wished he could take it back, protect her from those dreams. He was amazed at how foolish they both were, how foolish he was to let her go. He pickeed up her chin to have her look at him. When she looked up She could see the love and sorrow in his eyes as he spoke. "Scarlett, i promise to never desert you again, i could never be so foolish to let something like you, such a beautiful & astonishing women like you go and slip away from me again. We both played our parts in each others pain, and i will work forever to help us recover from it and spend the rest of our lives together in happiness, with our amazing little girl." Rhett smiled "Mrs. Scarlett Ohara Butler, you were and always will be the one i love, and the one i belong with."

She smiled as happy tears strolled down her face and he looked down at her smilin. He whiped the tears gently away with his thumb. She looked up at him, knowing that she had been very lucky for him & the things that happened in her life, atleast most of them. "I love you Rhett Butler, for i will also work forever to make sure we do that as well."

They laughed lightly then looked in each others eyes when tbeir lips touched and their kisses filled with passion. Wrapped up in each others affection the dark haired little girl at the foot of their bed went unnoticed. "Ew!" She was disgusted at her parents affection. Rhett & Scarlett chuckled then sat up & looked at their daughter.

"Momma are you okay?" Cat asked, worried about her mother who she loved & cherished more then anyone, ever. Scarlett laughed as she wiped all the tears from her face. "Yes baby mommas perfectly fine now, just a nightmare that scared her and woke her up." She smiled then Cat embraced her in a hug after she climbed on the bed. Scarlett kissed the top of her head, then as they let go Cat snuggled in between the two of them. "Cat sleep with you tonight to make sure" Scarlett giggled then looked to Rhett & bit her lip. She nodded her head as cat got comfortable between the two.

They fell asleep, rhett on his stomach with his arm stretching over the little girl, his hand touching his wife's side, their heads turned toward each other with small smiles appearing at the corners of their lips. They finally had what they had missed for so long.

 **A/N hope you guys liked it, please r &r!**


End file.
